1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll staple cartridge on which a roll staple is loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a motor operated stapler utilizing a roll staple in which large number of straight staples are joined in side by side and wound in a roll shape. This roll staple is loaded in a staple cartridge. It is generally performed that whole staple cartridge is exchanged when all the staples in a roll have all been consumed, however, in view of a labor and costs for disposal of the waste, a resource saving and prevention of destruction of the environment, a staple cartridge that can be used repeatedly because it is made to be capable of reloading a roll staple into a loading room, has been already proposed.
In the roll staple for this purpose, for example as shown in FIG. 6 to FIG. 8, a trailing end of a belt like binding band 21 is adhered to a leading end portion 20a of the roll staple 20 through adhesive tape 23, and a pulling tab portion 22 is mounted on the leading end of the binding band. Herein, the adhering tape 23 is set in order its outer surface 23A to be adhesive, and the leading end portion 20a of roll staple 20 is detachably adhered on to the adhesive surface 23A of adhesive tape 23. A width of the adhesive tape 23 and a width w of the binding band 21 are made narrower than the width w20 of the roll staple.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 6 to FIG. 8, this binding band 21 is wound one round around an outer surface of the roll staple 20, a leading end 21b of the binding band 21 is detachably adhered onto the adhesive surface 23A of adhesive tape 23. By this adhesion and winding around, the binding band 21 keeps the roll staple 20 bound in a roll shape.
The roll staple 20 which is composed as described above, is loaded onto a cartridge 1 as hereinafter described. Firstly, a lid 2 which is provided on a front surface of the cartridge 1 is opened as shown in FIG. 9, and the roll staple 20 is set in a loading room 6. Herein the roll staple 20 is set in a state in which the tab portion 22 is put in order to be able to pull out from spacing 15 between the lid 2 and a guide wall 14.
Then the lid 2 is shut and the tab portion 22 is pulled out, as a result, the binding band 21 has been partly pulled out. With this pulling out action, the roll staple 20 is gradually rotated in the loading room 6 in a direction which is designated by an arrow as shown in FIG. 10. When the roll staple 20 is rotated in nearly one round, the leading end portion 20a of roll staple 20 is come to position of a guide hole 12a as shown in FIG. 9. When the binding band 21 is pulled out further, the leading end portion 20a of roll staple is led from the guide hole 12a into a guide path 12 along a guide table 7 as shown in FIG. 11.
When staples are still remaining at the guide path 12, the leading end portion 20a is directed to a trailing end portion of the remaining staples, and by strong pulling action of the tab portion 22, the adhesive tape 23 is peeled off from the leading end portion 20a of roll staple, then the binding band 21 is removed with the adhesive tape from the roll staple. As a result, loading of the roll staple 20 has been completed.
The staples which are guided into the guide path 12, are carried one by one toward a punching portion 13 at a front end of the guide path 12 by a sending means 30 being provided with sending claw and so on which are not shown in drawings in detail. The carried staples are formed in U shape one by one and the U shaped staple is punched out by a driver which is not shown in the drawings, at the punching portion 13.
However, because the adhesive surface 23A of adhesive tape 23 is set as the outer surface as shown in FIG. 10, the adhesive surface 23A adheres onto an inner surface 2a of the lid 2 or other portions and so on, when the roll staple 20 is rotated as the binding band 21 is pulled out, it causes that a strong force is required to pull out the binding band 21, and there may be cases that loadability of the roll staple is damaged.
For example, when the adhesive tape 23 fixedly adheres onto an inner surface of the loading room 6, a strong pulling out force is required to peel off this adhesion, it may cause a case that the tab portion 22 which is made of paper is broken by the strong force, and the pulling out could not be completed.
Further, when a strong force is required for this pulling out, in many cases the pulling out is usually done with much prepared impetus, because of this, the leading end portion 20a of roll staple 20 strongly collides against the guide hole 12a or a portion near by an entrance of the guide path 12, the impact of it may cause an alignment of staples made uneven. In such case, there may be that the leading end portion 20a of roll staple 20 could not be carried through the guide path to the punching portion 13 which is arranged adjoining to a top end of the guide path 12 because the guide path 12 is narrow.